


Dream A Little Dream Of Me

by Ketch_Kitten



Category: Hallmark - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hallmark After Dark, Ketch Fiction, Or Is It?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketch_Kitten/pseuds/Ketch_Kitten





	Dream A Little Dream Of Me

I had a dream where he kissed me, his hand gently stroking my face, his tongue on mine. The kind of kiss that sends electricity down your spine and takes your breath away. The kind you can feel yourself falling down into, as it feels like your souls entwine. An hour later, Im awake, and I can still feel his ghost on my skin. Such a great joy and terrible sadness. Makes tears come to my eyes. It was beautiful. If only.

The kiss so very vivid, so real. And, I knew it wasn't the first time, that kiss. I knew this in my dream. The familiarity, the smell of him, the taste, the feel of his touch and lips on mine. The warmth of his breath on my skin. It wasnt the first time, and I knew it wouldnt be the last. My heart had taken flight in joy and happiness. But, when I had awoken, it had left me with such a longing, with an aching void deep in my center. Such a bittersweet feeling, for I knew I would never have that. I would never know that feeling in my waking hours.

And, then comes the tears and deep, dull ache in the center of my heart, in my very soul, a feeling, like mourning. Mourning the loss for something that never was and would never be. I find it strange that I even dream of him at all, when it is his other that I dream of when awake. But, when I shut my eyes it is always He that visits me and never his Other. Is it strange?

That when the next time I close my eyes, that even though I know, I will never have that, feel that, that I still want to dream that beautiful dream? That when I wake that I will once again be in mourning for that something that I will never have, that never was? Do you think that when he closes his eyes that his dreams are full of kisses and touches and has that longing in his soul for something that never was and never will be? Do you think he dreams a little dream of me? 


End file.
